Recognition
by SpunkyMunky
Summary: Vincent Valentine tells the story of his life after AVALANCHE and the events leading upto his part in the rebel group. Warning: Rating for later language and slash content.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters and have NOTHING to do with Squaresoft whatsoever. Just a warning, later chapters of this story WILL contain Slash, so don't read on if you don't like it or havn't heard of it!  
  
*Recognition*  
  
It has been three years now, since the demise of Shin-Ra incorporated and also the end of the great SOLIDER General, Sephiroth, as it was known. This is my story about what happened to myself after these events but before I tell you about me, I wish to inform you of my colleagues, the former members of AVALANCHE and their lives now.  
  
First of all is Cloud Strife. He was considered by all the leader of the rebel group soon after he joined it. He now, along with Tifa Lockheart, lives in Kalm but now Tifa is to be known as Tifa Strife as the couple recently married. They opened up a bar in Kalm, which is doing very well, and Tifa is currently expecting a child. Of course the name of it, should it be a girl, will be Aeris in remembrance of the flower girl from Midgar and also the Cetra, who aided AVALANCE in their goals.  
  
Cid Highwind flew back to his home of Rocket Town and, through the surprise of all of us, let his true feelings show for his housemate Shera show and they too are soon to be married, this also was truly a shock to all of us once we were informed of their engagement.  
  
Barret Wallace and his daughter Marlene made their way back to Midgar, to aid the people there in building a better home. Among these people is Reeve, the controller of Cait Sith, who now leaves the walking and talking to his own body and not that of a toy cat and a stuffed mog.  
  
Red XIII, now commonly know as Nanaki, of course returned to Cosmo Canyon so he could take up the role of protecting his beloved home town once again in place of his sadly deceased Grandfather, Buganhagan.  
  
Yuffie the hyperactive, materia hunting, ninja girl travelled back to her home of Wutai and opened up her own materia store, even though she seemed reluctant to part with her materia. She, as always, is still oblivious to maturity in every sense of the word.  
  
Now, for my introduction. I'm certain by now you have figured out whom I am but for those of you who haven't my name is Vincent Valentine, the final member of AVALANCE and ex-member of the Turks.  
  
If you have not heard of me I think a brief description of myself is needed. I own a head of perfectly straight, jet-black hair of which comes to level with the base of my back. I hold a tall and slim frame. Due to genetical modifications my eyes posses a crimson colour and half of my once left arm now is replaced with a golden metallic claw, but you will hear more of this later. As for my face, my features are sharp and my skin remains pale and soft, as it always has been. I'm sure by now you have a clear picture in your mind and as I have said before I wish to tell you about my life before and after the fall of Shin-Ra Inc.  
  
Only a matter of months passed before my friends and I went our separate ways to continue with our lives. We shared our destinations with each other so we may have kept in contact.  
  
Except for myself.  
  
Where I planned on going I wanted to keep to myself. I admit now that I wished to be left alone for some time in order to collect my confused thoughts and feelings. Farewell's were expressed and AVALANCHE were no more for there was no longer any need for a rebel group fighting against Shin-Ra  
  
As I travelled throughout the world to reach my destination I spent the nights at various inns, listening to the stories and rumors that were spread. Mostly about AVALANCHE and Shin-Ra. I rarely heard tales about myself and part of me was glad because of that. I don't like to be the center of attention. One that always stuck in my mind was that I was a 'vampire'.hmmmm. I seem to be the only person who finds this utterly ridiculous and I wish to straighten this rumor out for those of you who read this, I am not a vampire despite what you have heard.  
  
One encounter that took place on my journey will always stay with me in my mind, one that almost took my life.  
  
I was traveling through a forest not so far from cosmo canyon. It was not a pleasant night as the rain poured down, it was pitch black and the only sound that accompanied me and that of the rain was that of the low growl of a steadily approaching thunder storm. I was up to my knees in tall, wet grass, which did not make things easier for my already bruised and battered body.  
  
As a slight stillness struck through the atmosphere a shrill cry hit my sensitive ears, one that was not that of any human. I stopped in my tracks and my eyes frantically searched the black night sky for the source of the piercing cry but I was too late, before I could turn, a hard force rammed into my back only briefly, but it was enough to knock me to the ground, and I did, a small grunt of pain came from my throat as I fell, landing face first into the long grass.  
  
Just as I was moving to try and get to my feet the hard force once again struck my back, but this time, it was not brief. I squeezed my eyes closed as a large weight forced itself onto my back. As I struggled to turn the force only got heavier but I managed to turn my head to lay my eyes upon the beast that had me captured.  
  
Large violet eyes starred down at me, full with hunger, starvation even, and enormous black wings stretched out to their full span. My eyes grew wide as I studied the beast and in return, it looked over my body, measuring me up to see if I would prove an adequate meal.  
  
The beast lowered its head, it's black scales seeming almost an electric blue in the only light of the moon above. It breathed against my skin as I tried to lay still. I flinched away from the humid air that hit my cheek and clenched my teeth as it ran its course tongue along my cheekbone, again, testing me to see if I was satisfactory.  
  
I put all my strength behind me movements as I tried to sit up, to force the beast away, but it only forced me back down hard onto my front with ease. I then screamed out loudly with pain as the beat sunk one of its sharp, deadly claws into my back deeply. I writhed with agony and searched frantically for some sort of defense, when I laid my hand upon the object that saved my life.  
  
My gun, the death penalty, my only hope of survival and now my hand rested upon the trigger as it lay in its holster. I opened my eyes, slowly, as even that seemed to be difficult because of the pain shooting through my back. I stared right at the beast as it lowered it's head once again to my neck. I held my breath, tightened my grip on the trigger, pulled it from its holster slowly and pressed the nozzle against one of the broad shoulders of the beast above me.  
  
I fired. Several times right into its shoulder and again, I heard that shrill cry close to my ears, full of pain and agony. It released me from its grasp and fell to the ground, trying desperately to clutch at its shoulder. I, of course, immediately stumbled to my feet, breathing heavily and soaking wet. I aimed my gun once again at the winged beast and held a shaky hand to my deeply cut and rapidly bleeding back as best I could. It tired to struggle to its feet but before it could claim me as its prey once again I fired and killed the beast with a fatal shot right between it's violet eyes and it collapsed, dead in a growing pool of its own blood.  
  
I released a heavy breath as I fell to the floor, onto my front, panting almost in an attempt to recover from the ordeal. The drops of rain cooled my skin as I closed my eyes tightly, grimacing from the pain the shot up my spine. I laid there for what seemed an eternity before I gained the strength and shakily stood up, holstering my gun and brushing away the wet strands of hair that hung over my eyes. I scanned the body of the deceased creature once again, thinking how close I had come to losing my life and also realizing I was lucky to survive. I breathed in a long deep breath once more then turned my back and started again on my journey, with even more determination to reach my goal. 


End file.
